Mammott/DoF
|available = Level 1 |island(s) = Continent, Party Island, Cave Island |beds required = 1 |element1 = Colddof |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = |breeding time = |incubation time = 30 minutes |teleporting time = 7 hours |teleporting level = 20 |teleporting cost =3,000 |teleporting reward =4 |likes = |buying price coin DoF = Continent:'''300 |buying price gem DoF = '''Party: 10 Cave: 390 |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF = 37 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = Mammott |composer version = Mammott (Composer) }} Baby Bio Adult Bio Description The Mammott is a returning monster from the original game. The Mammott is a large, white monster, resembling a cartoonish yeti. They have yellow eyes, pink lips, fingers and feet, and are covered in white fur. As a baby, they have a single tooth, but their adult form has a full mouth of teeth. It can be teleported to Party Island at Level 5. It can be teleported to Cave Island at Level 20. Song The Mammott's contribution to an island's song is a deep, rumbly bass vocal line that goes "bum". On Cave Island, the Mammot repeatedly sings "rum ba-dum ba-dum, rum ba-dum ba da daa" five times. The sixth time, it will sing "rum badum badum, badum badum badum". On Party Island, the Mammot sings "bum ba ba bum, buh bah bum, buh bah bum". Breeding As a single Element monster, Mammott cannot be bred other than a breeding failure, so the best way to obtain one is to buy them from the market. Teleportation can be teleported to Cave Island at level 20 for a reward of 4 diamonds, or Party Island at level 5 for a reward of 2 Diamonds. Teleport time for is 7 hours to Cave Island or 5 Minutes to Party Island. Name Origin The name "Mammott" may come from the already extinct Mammoth , because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Notes *As an adult, the Mammott has much more realistic fur than in the original game. *The adult description of the Mammott possibly explains why the Mammott could thrive in Plant Island, Cold Island, Air Island and Earth Island of the original game. *There is a hidden bio or description within Dawn of Fire that gives a slightly more descriptive approach to its design. (Read below.) **"A vaguely humanoid monster with no neck, the Mammott has two amber-colored eyes and a large mouth where you would expect them to be, but no visible nose. White fur covers most of its body, except 3 pink fingers and toes. The Mammott resembles a yeti, a relatively well-known cryptid, or its cousin, the bigfoot." ***It is possible that the Mammott does have a nose, as in the original game, for the tradition of Spooktacle, it sometimes dresses up for the occasion with an x-ray outfit that does display a nose in the skeleton. This could just be a costume with not an actual Mammott skeleton though, meaning that the Mammott might not really have a nose. Category:Cold Category:Single Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Party Island Category:Cave Island